


Of Course, Doctor

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Rvb12, Swearing, rvb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, stick out your tongue and say 'ahhhh'!" She grinned at him.</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that really necessary?" He asked. His voice was deep and it matched his appearance well.</p>
<p>Emily nodded and tapped him on the chin lightly. "Tongue. Now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course, Doctor

Doctor Emily Grey had grown up on Earth. In Ohio, to be exact. Although, she was of Japanese descent, so that had earned her quite a bit of bullying in school. But in fact, Emily had never minded that the other children thought she was strange. Instead, she just concentrated on her schoolwork. Particularly science.

Emily loved science. Everything about it fascinated her and she spent most of her time studying it. By age six, she knew that she wanted to be a doctor. At age eight she knew more than her teacher. At age twelve she started taking college classes. Everyone recognized her genius, even the awful kids at school.

They still teased her. They considered her strange, from her odd love of school and how she was always cheerful. Nobody normal could be that happy after being relentlessly bullied. When things got bad though, she could still stick up for herself and would occasionally hit back.

The only person who had honestly cared about her was her older brother, Adam. He protected her as well as he could and while he was nowhere near as smart as her, he always supported her love for learning. Emily had looked up to Adam her whole life and when he got drafted into the army when she was eighteen, she sighed up to be a doctor and requested to follow him.

Much to Adam's dismay, they accepted her and agreed to her request. They were assigned to a small planet called Chorus that needed to be colonized and desperately needed doctors and soldiers. They both left Earth for the first time and were given strange-looking armor. They were told that everyone had similar uniforms, but Adam still disliked them. Probably because he got boring colors, while Emily was allowed Medic's purple.

When they got there, both siblings had been excited. A new planet full of alien artifacts and strange people was like heaven to the two kids from Ohio. Emily quickly adapted to the fashion among the inhabitants of Chorus and she dyed her hair purple to match her armor, got her septum pierced by another medic, and even got a few tattoos.

Emily and Adam lived on Chorus happily for years. Even when Chorus was forgotten by the UNSC, they didn't get as upset as some of the others did. They still had each other for support.

It didn't take long for everything to fall apart.

A new group called "The Rebels" rose up and started to fight against the Federal Army. Their protests for freedom quickly escalated to full blown attacks. The Feds were scrambling to fight back. They luckily still had the upper hand and were able to hold back The Rebels, but the wounded soldiers started to become frequent.

Emily had to treat dozens of wounded men and women, some of them riddled with bullet holes and some of them missing at least two limbs. She worked diligently along with the other doctors. Their body count was about as high as The Rebel's.

Adam was called to the front lines and Emily opted to become a field medic so she could follow her brother. Out there, it was much worse. She saw plenty of death and she eventually became indifferent to it.

The day The Rebels hired Felix was an awful one for Emily. It had been sunny with only a few clouds in the sky. The Rebels had raided the outpost she and Adam were at. Their strategy was significantly better than it had been before.

Emily had noticed something was wrong as she was leaning over a soldier that had collapsed randomly. She had noticed the bullet wound and quickly dropped to the ground and screamed a warning. Adam had quickly whipped around. The moment he turned to make sure she was okay, a figure materialized behind him.

Emily Grey had to watch in horror as a gray and orange soldier put a knife through her brother's spine. She would never forget the sound he made or the red that permanently stained his armor and the ground nearby. She had been found hours later, hysterically repeating her brother's name and holding his hand.

Some say that was when she went crazy. Others said that it was just temporary. Most thought that she had always been that way, but know that her brother was gone she let it shine through. Really, the morbidity was just her way of coping.

Nobody had understood that. General Doyle was left in charge and The Federal Army hired a mercenary to match the man who had killed her brother. Doctor Grey had been assigned to examine him to make sure he was fit for battle.

Now he sat on her examination table, shirtless. Emily couldn't help but stare, he was definitely intimidatingly attractive. He had brown skin and cold, green eyes. His hair was black and tossed carelessly. He had sharp featured and countless scars littered his fit body. He hadn't said a word so far.

"Alright, stick out your tongue and say 'ahhhh'!" She grinned at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that really necessary?" He asked. His voice was deep and it matched his appearance well.

Emily nodded and tapped him on the chin lightly. "Tongue. Now."

He frowned, but did as he was told. Emily used her tongue depressor to flatten his tongue so she could look into his throat. Everything looked fine, so she pulled the depressor out of his mouth. He gave her a look of distaste.

"I don't think I ever caught your name...?" Emily prompted as she pulled her stethoscope from around her neck.

He stared at her for a few moments. "Call me Locus," he finally decided.

Emily decided not to question the obviously fake name. "I'm Doctor Emily Grey, nice to meet you Locus!"

Locus grunted in response as Emily rested her stethoscope on his chest. "Sorry if it's a little cold!" She whispered as she listened to his heartbeat.

His heartbeat was steady, maybe a bit fast. Funny, he didn't seem too nervous. Must guard his emotions or something. She moved the stethoscope over to the right. "Deep breaths," she ordered.

Locus sighed as Emily listened to his lungs intently. She moved the stethoscope around his chest, then his back, making sure she listened everywhere. Eventually, she decided that he had healthy lungs.

As she hung her purple stethoscope around her neck once again, she tried to get Locus to talk a bit more. "So Locus, where are you from?" She walked over to the hand sanitizer dispenser and pumped it twice. She rubbed the cleaner over her hands, wrinkling her nose at the smell. She could never get used to it.

"Brazil," Locus told her curtly. He didn't seem like one for small talk.

"Oh that's nice! I'm from Ohio!" She grinned at him, then motioned to his armor, which was in a neat stack on a chair. "You're all done. You can get dressed in here if you want to. I know some folks don't really want to show their faces around here."

"Of course, doctor." Locus stood from the table and moved to put his armor on. Emily noticed how tall he was and how he moved gracefully, but stiffly, as if each movement had a purpose.

"Do you need help getting back to General Doyle's office?" She blurted out suddenly.

Locus turned and stared at her, halfway through putting his armor on. Emily tried not to blush as she cocked her head to the side. Locus mirrored her movements and tilted his head in what seemed to be curiosity. After a long pause, he nodded. "The help would be appreciated."

Emily relaxed when Locus continued to put on his armor. He didn't seem embarrassed at all. She snorted awkwardly. "Yeah, these halls can be hard to find your way through sometimes. It's pretty easy to get lost!"

Locus hefted his chest plate on, buckling it into place. Without turning around, he shook his head. "I won't get lost."

"O-kay." Emily didn't bother asking why he needed her help, she just waited patiently for him to put back on his scary-looking helmet. As a last thought, she put on her own helmet, glad she was already wearing her armor. "Ready to go?"

Giving her a quick nod, Locus practically marched out the door of her office. Emily rushed after him, leading the way. Locus didn't say anything, just walked next to her, matching her brisk pace. Heads turned through the hallways and curious eyes trailed after them.

Emily glanced up at Locus, who was staring straight ahead. "I think you make the troops nervous," she decided eventually.

That made Locus look down at her. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I scare them too. Doctors are always intimidating, I guess." Emily shrugged.

"And why's that?" Locus's voice was steady, like he was making a statement and not asking a question.

Emily grinned widely. "I bet they think I'm going to perform experiments on them. I wouldn't do that unless they were dead!" She laughed at the thought, the noise echoing off of the walls.

Locus grunted. "Are you scared of me, Emily?"

Emily paused her peals of laughter and frowned up at Locus. She stopped walking for a second and Locus stopped beside her. She shook her head. "No."

They started walking again. Locus looked up again and didn't say anything until they reached General Doyle's office. Then, to Doyle's amazement, Locus made sure to turn to Emily. "Thank you for the help, doctor."

Emily smiled, knowing Locus couldn't see her toothy grin. "No problem, Locus! It was nice meeting you! I'll see you later, I need to go sew someone's intestines back into her body!" She cheerfully waved goodbye to a dizzy Doyle and a staring Locus.

Even after she said goodbye, the large mercenary stayed in Emily's thoughts. She wouldn't see him again until dinner time though, so she tried to concentrate on her work of fixing people up.

When dinner time rolled around, Emily had almost completely forgotten about Locus. She wandered into the mess hall, prepared to sit alone. She decided that she would quickly eat and then go help amputate a soldier.

Thoughts of sawing off limbs disappeared when she saw Locus sitting at a table. Everyone was giving him a wide berth, even going far enough as to squat at a table where all the seats were taken to avoid him.

Emily set down her tray of food in the seat across from him. "Wow, when I said they were scared of you, I didn't think it was this bad."

Locus kept slowly eating. Somehow, he was managing to do it with his helmet on.

"You know, most people take their helmet off to eat," she suggested as she pulled off her own helmet, glad to be free from it. "Man, that thing was squeezing my brain. Yours can't be anymore comfortable than mine."

Emily could practically see Locus's frown through his helmet, but he stayed quiet.

"If it makes you feel any better, you look pretty intimidating without your helmet too," Emily offered. She started to eat her food, ignoring the healthy stuff and going right for the cupcake.

Locus emitted something similar to a sigh as he reluctantly pulled off his helmet. Whether Emily had convinced him to do it, or if he had just gotten so annoyed with her that he did it just to shut her up wasn't clear with the vaguely pissed off expression he had.

The noise level in the mess hall went down at least three notches as everyone stared. Emily just smiled. "See? They're still terrified of you! At least they know you have a face."

Locus just snorted and went back to eating. Emily shrugged and did the same, trying not to talk with her mouth full. She did chatter about being a doctor between bites. Locus mostly listened. He would occasionally interject and tell her that he was eating, so she would often need to switch to a different story.

"And so when we looked in his stomach, you'll never believe what we saw, it was this HUGE parasite! So I looked back up at him and I said, 'We'll need to _tape_ this out!'" Emily laughed loudly at the joke she had made years ago.

Giving her a look of disgust, Locus shook his head. "How did he even survive?"

Emily shrugged. "He didn't. Died three minutes later." She giggled again.

"Pleasant," Locus frowned at the thought.

Before Emily could say anything else, a soldier walked up to Locus, looking fidgety and nervous. "Excuse me, Mr. Locus, sir."

Locus didn't say anything, but just nodded at the kid to continue. Emily watched in interest as he shifted uncomfortably under Locus's gaze.

"General Doyle says that your Warthog is ready."

Locus nodded again and the kid practically bolted anyway. Emily cocked her head to the side. "Awww, you're leaving? So soon?"

Pulling his helmet back on, Locus shook his head. "I'll be back here in a couple of days. I need to go to an outpost to scout something out. They say a large ship crashed on Chorus. A UNSC ship."

Emily perked up in interest. "UNSC? They remembered us?"

"It looks like there were survivors. I guess we'll see, won't we?" Locus got up from the table and gave Emily a goodbye nod.

"Wow," Emily whispered to herself. If the UNSC were here, there was a chance of the war ending. She smiled quickly, then tucked her helmet under her arm and walked out of the mess hall. It was too late to go back to work, so she opted to get some more sleep than she usually did. Being a doctor required working tirelessly at odd hours, so Emily napped whenever she got the chance.

As she laid in bed that night, Emily couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to her brother. She would never admit it, but she often had nightmares about him. She knew she probably had some form of PTSD, but she never bothered to treat it herself. And she would never trust anybody else with that kind of information against her.

The next few days were as dull as ever, bullet wounds here and there, a couple of broken bones, and a training accident involving a grenade. She was doing boring paperwork in her office, when someone knocked on her door three times.

"Come in."

Locus walked into her office, bleeding heavily from one shoulder. Emily looked up at him and sighed. She gestured to the exam table. "Take your armor off, then sit."

Locus did what she told him to. Emily gathered her supplies for treating a gunshot wound and dumped them on a tray, which she rolled over to the table. "Lay down."

Giving her an almost apologetic look, Locus laid back on the table, the paper crinkling underneath him. Emily snapped on a pair of disposable gloves, glad she was out of armor. It was easier to do things like this when she had a bit more mobility.

"What happened?" She asked as she carefully cut away the bodysuit from his shoulder. Locus held still, thankfully. He wasn't like some of the younger soldiers who would squirm and wail in pain.

"Felix was there, he was scoping the place out too," Locus winced as Emily got to work.

"Oh? Who's Felix?" She asked. She had done this enough times that it was like muscle memory to her now, so she easily was able to talk while working.

Locus turned to look at her while she worked. Emily could feel him watching her face, but she decided to keep looking at the bullet wound, which would probably make Locus feel better. He didn't seem like a guy who trusted people enough to let them touch him, let alone treat a gunshot wound.

"A mercenary, like me. The one the Rebels hired."

Emily froze and suddenly saw the bullet wound in a new light. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her hands from shaking as she continued.

Of course, Locus noticed her reaction. He twisted to get a better look at her. "What is it?"

Emily shook her head. "It's nothing. Hold still." She pushed Locus back onto the table.

Locus was quiet for a moment, probably trying not to cry out as Emily slowly removed the bullet from his shoulder. When she carefully dropped the bullet on her metal tray, however, he did speak up.

"He's the one that killed your brother, isn't he?" Locus asked, propping himself up by the elbows.

Emily pushed him back down. "Stop moving, I'm not done yet." She knew that not answering Locus's question confirmed his suspicions, but she really didn't want to talk about it.

She started stitching up the hole, carefully watching the thread. Locus made a small noise at first, then relaxed when he realized he was in good hands.

"If it makes you feel any better, he's a dick."

Emily looked up at Locus in surprise mid-stitch. He was smirking at her, as if he knew exactly what would make her feel better. Emily snickered at the comment. "Do you not like him?"

"He shot me," Locus said bluntly.

Going back to stitching, Emily shrugged. "I don't know, you don't really seem like the kinda guy who would hold a grudge over that." After a pause, she rolled her eyes at the silence. "I was being sarcastic."

Locus made a 'hmph' noise, like he disapproved.

Emily cut the thread as she finished up the stitches. She grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around the wound. "Any other news?"

"I'm not exactly supposed to tell anyone yet."

His secretive tone caught Emily's attention. She immediately gave him her best puppy dog eyes, she even made her lip quiver a little bit.

Locus sighed in resignation. "The ship had passengers. They survived, they're living in the canyon."

"That's weird. Who?" Emily tried to rack her brain for possibilities.

"The Reds and Blues."

Emily's jaw dropped. The Reds and Blues were war heroes for stopping Project Freelancer. Even the detached people of Chorus had heard about them. They were strong, brave, and most importantly, they could win this war for The Federal Army. Emily absently pulled off her bloody gloves and tossed them in the nearby trash can.

Locus chuckled at her shocked expression. He sat up with no resistance from her and he finished tightening his own bandage. "Doyle is paying me to retrieve them before The Rebels get to them. I'll be gone for a few more days. Maybe weeks."

Emily frowned at that. "Well, don't get shot without me. I'm the best medic here and I don't want my favorite mercenary dying on us. That sounds expensive."

Starting to tug his armor back on, Locus nodded. "Of course, doctor."

Once he was dressed, he left his helmet off for some reason. Emily was about to turn to resume her paperwork, but Locus caught her by the wrist with a gloved hand.

Emily was about to ask him what he thought he was doing, when Locus leaned down to kiss her. She fought back her shock and kissed back as well as she could. His lips were a bit chapped, but Emily didn't mind. Locus smelled nice, not like the blood and sweat she had expected. His movements were careful and gentle, like he didn't want to scare her off.

This was her third kiss, but the first genuine one. Her actual first kiss had been in the freshman year of high school, when Thomas Jackson kissed her on a dare. Of course, she hadn't realized that until afterwards. Her second kiss had been during a game of spin the bottle with Amber Jones. Amber hadn't wanted to, but everyone had jeered at her until they did.

Locus pulled away, his cheeks a faint pink. He was actually blushing about kissing her. Emily couldn't help but grin at him. He gave her a hesitant smile back. It looked almost pained, like he had never used those muscles before.

"That was nice," she commented happily.

Locus nodded. "I agree."

"So I'll see you when you get back?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, doctor."

Playfully, Emily swatted Locus's butt. "Go get 'em tiger."

Locus turned even more red as he shoved his helmet back on his head. Just before he walked out the door, he said, "Of course, doctor."


End file.
